Talk:Spiritreaver Head/AfD Discussion
Article for Deletion I overhauled the Spiritreaver Head article today. During that process, I added the "How to Obtain" section from this article to Spiritreaver Head. My reasons for deletion are: *This article no longer has any information unique to it. *There is another article on this subject which has a great deal of information; This one has very little. *This article was never properly formatted. *The article's name is improper. The corresponding Soulsoother Head article does not include the model number. In my opinion, this article is obsolete and in excess. --Karl1982 22:06, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Spiritreaver Head needs to conform to the Item Template like Soulsoother Head does. -- 22:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Soulsoother Head should conform to the format that Harlequin Head and the other heads have maintained, unless all the other heads/bodies are also conformed to the Item Template --Dekarguy 23:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) The point is that there are two separate articles covering the Spiritreaver Head (Spiritreaver Head and Spiritreaver M-400 Head). The former is far more detailed, and the latter is formatted with the item template when it should not be (these are not items). After three weeks of nomination, there is a clear vote in favor of deletion for this duplicate article. --Karl1982 06:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) By the way, none of the automaton heads or frames should conform to the item template as they are neither items nor key items. The headings within the item template are inappropriate, and they lack places for necessary information. --Karl1982 06:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Granted the Spiritreaver Head has much more info, and I believe that version is the one we should keep. However, I am concerned over how it should be named. Since this is a special kind of item, one that can only be viewed when equipping your automaton, I do not believe it needs to conform to the item template. However, when it comes to naming the item, I believe it should follow the normal naming format. So my question is not "Do we delete this version?", because I believe we should, but "Do we need to rename the Karl's version to include the model number?". To determine this, I ask, when you are equipping your automaton, and you are given a list of heads to choose from, how is this head listed? If it is listed as "Spiritreaver Head", then we delete this article and keep Karl's version as is. If it is listed as "Spiritreaver M-400 Head", then we delete this article, and move Karl's version to this name. -- 00:55, 11 January 2008 (UTC) When equiping automaton's with their parts, the parts lack the model numbers. --Tellah of Carbuncle 19:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Resolution - Redirect: "Inventory" name lacks the model numbers, so this article is not necessary as a separate article. I will redirect it to Spiritreaver Head for those who search for the model number. -- 17:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC)